Alfred's Attempt's
by PrussianOwl
Summary: England comes home from work to find America waiting on the couch, wrapped up in wrapping paper along with a bow around his neck. One-shot, UsUk, fluff. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! First fanfiction I have EVER posted~! Super nervous for the reviews (If I HOPEFULLY get any..) Enjoy the fluff. Blah, blah, don't own Hetalia all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya :3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

England sighed in contentment as he slammed the front door closed. _FINALLY HOME!_ After a long day of paperwork and his boss screaming at him, the small blonde had finally gotten time to relax and, all he wanted to do was crack open a book with a cup full of warm earl gray tea. It was perfect

...Aside from America waiting for him on the couch when England got home- wrapped in gift wrap with a sloppy bow around his neck. He said it was kinky and laughed. England stared at the other before sighing slightly. The brit really didn't become interested so he fetched his book he had become enraptured with and plopped down next to the american on the couch instead. America whimpered as England completely ignored him with his cute little red white and blue bow that he had taken an hour on perfecting and the wrapping job he had done on himself.**

"Iggy..."

"Yes love?"

England didn't look up from his book. Not even a glance.

"Iggy..."

"Uh huh?" Still no eye movement. America sighed and moved closer. He would just have to distract the brit from his stupid book to pay attention to him- the HERO! The american blinked and set his head down on England's lap with a sigh, his chin hitting against the brits thigh with a soft smack. Pulling off his best puppy dog eyes he looked up to find Iggy turning the page.

"Iggy.."

"What?"

America whimpered again and nuzzled into England's lower stomach, his arms wrapping up around the Englishman, his chin now resting on England's belt buckle, and his face pressed against the brits green sweater vest. England smiled and put his free hand on America's soft maple colored mess of hair and pet him, combing his fingers through the americans hair about four times until his hand stopped and he brought it away to reach for his tea.

"Meh. Iggy..." The brit sighed in contentment once more and set down his cup with a clinking of china on the coffee table as America blew warm air into his belly. The american seemed bored, but frankly England didn't want to do anything, so, he ran his hand through America's hair once more and continued on the book. America frowned into England's sweater vest and pulled away, cramming his face between the book and the brit instead, which made England snort.

"Yes...Alfred...?"

"You're being boring."

"Then go find something else to do love."

"Nn...No." England took in America's pleading blue eyes and pout with a soft sigh.

"Then I guess you will just have to stay here then."

"Well then stop being so boringggggg." America pecked at the smaller males lips softly who kissed back before flopping onto his side so he could continue reading. America grumbled something moodily before resting his head on England's small, lean hip, his movements making the wrapping crinkle slightly.

"Iggy..."

This time the brit didn't even respond and the room grew silent for a long moment. The american positioned himself more comfortably and read the spine on the small black book.

"Mm...What'cha reading anyways?"

"A book."

"Duh," a pause, "But seriously."

"Romance with Americans idiot."

"Oh." It grew silent for a second before

"What's it about right now?" England sighed and America went quiet. _That was a irritated sigh right?_ England pushed the others head off his hip gently and sat back up, his eyes flicking to the book automatically. America frowned.

"You're so boringgggggggg."

"Shut up git. I'm trying to read." America obeyed and it was silent for several minutes except for the occasional clinking of china or the turn of a page until the american hatched a brilliant idea.

_"Arthur..."_

"Yes?" England turned another page and America wrapped his arms around England's hips, configuring himself so England somehow ended up on his warm lap. The brit's face then turned slightly red and he slammed the book shut as America wiggled underneath him with a grin and a laugh.

"Alfred..."

"Uh huh?"

"I just wanted to read, you git..."

"But that's boring..." The american nuzzled his face into England's neck and the Englishman felt the bow brush against his face, America probably had other plans in mind...but, the blonde **really** didn't feel like doing anything.

"Fine then. What do you want to do Alfred?"

"Let me think about it...hm..."

England watched as America's eyebrows bunched together in fake thought and he chuckled.  
"Oh! I know!"

"What is it?" The teasingly sarcastic voice made the american grin and he brushed his lips against the back of England's pale neck, making the small male shiver slightly- the love he felt for America came from soft moments like this, where the american's true self shone brilliantly.

"I wanna..." He trailed off and nipped the brit's earlobe softly, the feeling of teeth grinding against England's cartilage to much for the smaller male who made a soft noise of contentment.

"Alfred...I really don't feel like..please stop you i-idiot..." The Englishman mentally cursed himself for stuttering as America pulled away and growled. England was always like this when he was tired. He just needed a little encouragement, and the american was very determined.

"Please Iggy..." He then proceeded to make a small whimpering noise and England sighed.

"Tomorrow.."

"NoooooOOOoooooooooooo...Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Stop your whining Git. It's a turn off." America wriggled under the brit, but the sound of the wrapping tearing making him gasp slightly and freeze.

_"No...!" _

He whispered and England stood up to see America still wrapped in the ridiculous wrapping paper covered in little cups of tea and scones, along with a red, white and blue bow around his neck.

"Alfred...Did you wrap yourself?"

"Yeah, I did it for you..ya know..kinky...Didn't we go over this?" It was silent for a moment before the brit scoffed and chuckled

"So.. why did you...Alfred?" America flashed him a hollywood grin and replied in a smooth, seductive tone that made England feel slightly faint. (Though he would NEVER admit it..)

"So you could..._unwrap me_ Iggy..."

The american wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and England twitched. America sure was trying hard...  
"Only so y-you can get out of that bloody wrapping paper..."a pause, "Git." America grinned again and the brit leaned forward, his slender fingers pressed against the taller males wrapped chest. England quickly tore it away to find America wearing a green button up shirt and black tie, along with skinny jeans-the Englishmen's eyes wandered along his lean body as the other male stood, and his gaze lingered on Alfred's tight.._.tight_ skinny jeans.

"Thanks."

"You re welcome, you git. You really shouldn't have wrapped yourself up though, it was pointless and a waste of go-mmph!"

America silenced him with his full, soft lips and England felt the warm fuzzy feeling he got whenever the american kissed him, the smaller males hands automatically found their ways to their places-one on America's cheek and the other wrapped around the taller blondes hip. They leaned into each other instinctively and both fell into the moment until England had to pull away for air.

"...Alfred.."

"Yes?" America bent down slightly and pressed his forehead to England's so they were eye level, blue and green mixing together.

"..."

"Still want to read Igg-Arthur?"

"...Not...really.." America grinned.

Mission accomplished.

**THE END. **  
****Think about how long it'd take to wrap yourself up in wrapping paper...  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite or whatever! (You'll get a certain Alfred F. Jones wrapped up in wrapping paper waiting for you in your bedroom if you do! P.s...May take several years for America the hero to arrive...) Lol I wish. / **


End file.
